Glimmers of moonlight
by cootchiecoo
Summary: ONESHOT Leon goes to the Bailey to think. While he's there, he finds something to fight for. Leon x Cloud Boys kissing! no like no read


Disclaimer = I don't own anything about Kingdom Hearts except the plot in this, if I owned it, then it would be ALOT different, kay? XD  
Inspiration? Disarm by Smashing Pumpkins (don't own that either T-T), Stolen by Dashboard Confessional (don't own either D=) and various other songs ^^  
A random oneshot that couldn't be contained any longer!!! Or it would interfere with my Biology Coursework 8D Sorry if it's OOC ^^

* * *

Radiant Garden was bathed in moonlight. The sun had set hours ago, and Squall Leonheart was stood looking out of the Bailey. He'd spent the day fixing pipes, putting up building re-enforcements and generaly helping as he usually did. Leon, as he kept reminding everyone to call him, was like everyone else on the Restoration Commity. he wanted to restore the place to its former glory, perhaps more than that.

But, every night, after working for the day, Leon took a small break. He'd finish doing a job and go to the small house he had bought for a long, hot bath. The heat of the water undid the knots in his muscles and would wash away the tension of the day. After that, he would dress, dry his hair with a towel and lock the door behind him as he left. Leon would venture through the dark streets each night to find his haven, his place where he could simply... be. This small time, untill the sun rose, was his time alone. Aerith was the only one who knew about it and she didn't question him about it.

When he reached the Bailey, Leon would think mundane thoughts. Thoughts about what he would eat the next week, about what he should do to repay Aerith for tending the wound on his arm, small things. _I wonder if I'll ever get that cat I wanted... I suppose I could now. _He smiled to himself. A small smile but none the less a smile. He even chuckled, a small reverbiration in his chest. "Whatever... Maybe in a year."

"Oh, er... Sorry, I didn't realise you were...here." Leon turned, caught off guard. Cloud was stood at the entrance, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, it's alright. Want to join me?" He surprised himself. _He won't stay too long, right? _Cloud stood opposite him, leaning against the cold stone wall with his arms crossed. His breathing was quiet, like it always was. As usual, they were silent with eachother. Leon looked at him, curiously. "Why are you out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You?" _Always so blunt aren't you, Cloud? _Vibrant blue eyes looked up from their spot on the floor.

"I come here every night. It's quiet here..." He let a small smile grace his features and he lifted himself off of the wall. He stepped towards the glassless window and put his elbows on it, chin in his hands. Cloud nodded, standing straight and next to Leon. He seemed more relaxed, his shoulders lower than usual. To Leon, it felt warmer with the blonde stood next to him. He unconciously wanted to get closer to that warmth, but his body didn't move.

"Leon... Thank you." Stormy eyes looked up, confused.

"For what?"

"For that cottage you fixed up for me. Thanks." Leon smiled, happy that Cloud liked it. Cloud's cheeks looked slightly red though, he looked embarrassed for some reason. "You should... smile more, like that. It suits you." Cloud looked directly ahead of himself. The comment had shocked Leon to say the least! Cloud had hardly ever taken notice of Leon, let alone compliment him... A blush spread itself across his features. Cloud laughed at the brunettes reaction. Leon stood up strainght, hand on hip.

"I will if you do."

Leon heard Cloud laugh as he spoke and turned to look at him. Just as he did, Cloud mirrored his movements. Stifling a gasp, Clouds eyes met his. At that moment, the temperature seemed to double around him and something clicked in his mind. But before he could act on anyting, he felt warm lips pressed against his cheek. They only stayed there for around a second, but it felt like an eternity. His eyes slipped closed and his arms wrapped around the other's waist, pulling Cloud towards him. In response, Cloud rested his head on Leon's shoulder, his hands at Leon's hips. Cloud's heartbeat was steady, he felt it's thumps through his own chest. The body warmth was a welcome break from the cold. Leon realised how long it had been since he had held someone like this; a long time.

"What was that for..?" His voice was smooth and he was surprised it didn't waver.

"I don't know myself." Cloud chuckled, it reverberated through Leon. _So neither of us know and neither of us care. _He smiled, pulling back from the embrace just slightly. His stormy grey-blue eyes were shining slightly.

"That doesn't matter..." He leaned forward, capturing Cloud's soft lips in a kiss. His eyes slid shut as Cloud's lips moved with his, parting in invitation. Slipping his tongue in, he heard a moan from the blonde's throat adn pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed flush together, Leon could feel the heat from Cloud and it made him feel like he was floating. He brushed his tongue across the roof of Cloud's mouth, hands tightening on his hips as he did. Cloud broke the kiss, nuzzling his nose into Leon's neck and nipping it slightly.

"I guess this changes things, right?" Cloud stepped back, his hands still planted firmly on Leon's hips. Leon blinked slowly, looking out across Radient Garden.

"I suppose... But it doesn't mean it's a bad thing." He smiled reassuringly and ran his gloved fingers through Cloud's soft blond spikes and held his cheek. "Is this okay, though? You don't mind... This?" Leon let a small frown onto his lips, he was concerned that Cloud would reject him at some point. That Cloud would regret this. A swift shake of his head and Cloud smiled.

"I want this. I know I do."

"Good..." Leon smiled despite himself.

Maybe, just maybe, with Cloud there to support him, he could let go of his past. He might even be able to help Cloud defeat his own demons.

Only time would tell.

Thats it ^^ I couildn't resist!! I knw I haven't updated... but I'll try soon!! I really will!  
x Muffin x


End file.
